


Snow Falling

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pure cute stuff, a filler one shot while i finish chapters on my other fic, fluffy comfort, snow and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Lena's having trouble keeping warm during a snow storm, Kara tries to keep her safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a quick oneshot i had in my head, it's a little thing to fill in the space until my next chapter on my other fic which I should be posting soon!!

The snow that hit National City seemed to come out of nowhere that year. There had been barely anything on the ground and then, the day after Christmas, the entire skyline seemed to turn white. 

Kara watched the scene out her apartment window with wide eyes. She’d always loved the snow but the wind was wild and kept her from flying through the flurries for fear of crashing into an errant snow bank. So far the city was quiet, criminals and aliens alike seeming to agree the cold and the storm was enough of a reason to take some time off. 

Pulling the blankets tighter around her shoulders, Kara sighed as she turned her attention back to her tv. The space next to her was missing something, someone. When Lena had left the evening before, Kara had immediately missed her presence and now she was craving it even more. 

The cold may not affect her but that didn’t mean she didn’t crave the warmth her girlfriend brought with her. Focusing in with her hearing, she tried to pinpoint Lena’s heartbeat and sighed when she found it. Soft in the wind, she picked up on the steady beat only to be distracted by another slight sound along with it. A chattering and a creaking, teeth clacking together and bones popping with the movement in the cold. With a frown, Kara pulled up her phone only to find it dead on her table. 

The moment she plugged it in and was able to turn it on, Kara whined when she saw the missed text from Lena that simply said the snow was too bad to go into work so she would be home followed by one saying that her power had gone out. Thankfully the time on them said barely an hour ago but still, with the weather this frigid she immediately worried for Lena. 

Cape donned, Kara practically dove out the window and into the winds. 

After a few mishaps, crashes, and double the time it usually took to reach Lena’s house, Kara landed and shook off the snow from her hair as she unlocked the door. The house was dark and cold as Kara could see her breath in the air. 

She easily found Lena curled up miserably on the couch under what seemed like every blanket she owned. Gasping softly at the sight of her sad and frozen girlfriend, Kara immediately went over and tried to wiggle her way in to warm her up.

“K-Kara?” Lena’s voice trembled as she finally opened her eyes to see her girlfriend, smiling as best she could. When she realized what Kara was trying to do, she shook her head a little. “No, y-you go ch-change first. I don’t w-want your snow c-covered suit under my blankets.”

Nodding, Kara used her super speed to zip through Lena’s bedroom until she was changed into a pair of sweatpants she had left there before and one of Lena’s old oversized Star Wars hoodies. 

The moment she returned, Lena finally opened her blanket horde to show she was also wearing some of Kara’s sweatpants as well as a Lion King sweater Kara was fairly sure she had never taken out if her own apartment. 

“When exactly did you steal that?” Kara tugged at the sleeve of the sweater as she hugged Lena into her body, chuckling when she buried her head into her chest under her chin. 

“L-Last night. I didn’t w-want to leave but I th-thought I would be working early today t-to get done fast and I didn’t w-want to wake you. S-So i stole it before i l-left so I could wear it under m-my coat today.” Lena’s shivered explanation melted Kara a little as she tucked the blankets back around them both. 

“You can wear my clothes whenever you want. I have more professional sweaters you know.” Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Lena’s head, Kara cuddled her in as close as possible while running her hands along her arms to warm her. The chattering stopped after a few minutes and Kara smiled at the way Lena slowly relaxed into the warmth.

“I like this sweater. Plus it was just going to be a few people in the building today, I would have been fine.” Lena shifted in Kara’s arms to get more comfortable, her warm sigh brushing against Kara’s neck. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

Chuckling a little, Kara kissed Lena’s cheek, smiling wider when Lena closes her eyes and leaned into her touch with a pleased murmur. “I will always rescue you, silly, I love you.” Lena’s heart sped up as she said those words as they always did and Kara felt her body warm with the love she had for the woman in her lap. “Do you want to bundle up and fly back to my place? I still have power.”

Lena nodded and leaned back a little, scrunching her nose a little as she tried to hold in the intensity of her grin. “What would I do without you to fly me freely around town?” 

Kara looked at her seriously, though she knew Lena could see the way her lips twitched as she fought a smile. “Find a flying bus.”

That broke Lena as she burst out in a joyful laughter, her entire body warmed even in a dark house stuck in the middle of a snowstorm. Kara simply beamed at her, laughing and pressing kisses to her face until Lena calmed down once more. 

“Oh my darling Kara, I love you.” Lena softened when Kara flushed, her eyes sparkling with a soft affection that overwhelmed her. “Take me home, I’ll order food before we go.”

The twinkle in Kara’s eye as she practically jumped up with Lena in her arms, blankets and all, to take her to her room to put more layers on had Lena gleefully hugging her arms tight around Kara’s neck. The kiss Kara gave her as she set her gently on the bed made Lena’s head spin with wonderment and awe.

Maybe some storms could be weathered when the company was a kryptonian sized puppy that would do anything for her, just as Lena would do anything for Kara in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking one shot prompts at my tumblr, killerquinzel


End file.
